The Fragment of Treachery
by TheMidnightSniper
Summary: 1 year after the accidents that happened in the Fragment of Betrayal, things have gotten weird. Tsubasa's having mental issues again, this new company has shown up, WBBA agents keep getting attacked, and 2 mysterious characters who call themselves Randy and Danny keep showing up. Rated T for violence, No more Ocs please. Squeal to The Fragment of Betrayal
1. Despair

**Here's the first chapter of The Fragment of Treachery . Though let me warn you this story isn't going to be all rainbows and sunshine. But there will be some of those moments in here somewhere….I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Now on with the story!**

He was cold; colder than he had ever felt in his life. Although his temperature was naturally at its normal temperature, he could still feel the chill deep within his bones. His body was trembling from anxiety and pain; his head throbbed as blood poured down the side of his face and coated his pale skin with a thick layer of red. He hissed silently as he curled in upon himself and tried to remember how he had ended up in his new 'home'.

His so called captor always kept him in either to positions. Either he was hung by his wrist one feet off the cold floor, in thick chains or shackled to the floor with his ankles tethered. Right now he was doing the second, shivering on the floor.

He considered himself to be strong, but that was until he met _them_ and realized just how wrong he was. His normal clothes had been replaced with white dirty rags, his hair was in a tangled mess it was always in his face blocking out his green eyes, and countless bruises and cuts decorated his pale skin like a painted canvas. He probably would've been able to escape if it weren't for a thick chain wrapped tightly around his ankles. He couldn't do much if he was chained to the floor; it would be more convenient if the chains didn't prevent him from using most of his energy to struggle when he first got here.

The teenager shuddered thinking about how he got here in the first place. He was on a mission a solo mission to be exact. He was supposed to sneak in get some important information, out of this high-security building. But his plan utterly failed making him get into this situation. His ruthless captors had taken his bey leaving him defenseless he'd tried to fight against them physically but it didn't turn out well. The boy winced remembering the painful blows he'd received from his so called punishment.

All we wanted was to get out of here, he wanted to forget this awful place, he wanted to feel the sunlight on his face which he hadn't felt in days, he couldn't really remember how long he's been here. Days, weeks, months he couldn't tell. He wanted to feel the comfort of his bey in his hand. But instead that was whipped away from him, all he felt now was, the coldness of the cell, the feeling of fear biting at his skin, those hands of his captors beating him but the boss especially scared him. He was the one who really worried him, the teenager had tried to figure out his motives silently but had no luck. It was like he was a wild card ready to blow at any time. Not only did the boss of this scare, it was the serum he had invented. This wasn't a normal serum that you would get at the doctor's office, but different. The serum did something to him, every time he was injected with it, fire felt like it was pouring through his veins. He had wondered what they had injected into him, but every time he asked he got beat.

The teenager let out a groan. He always wonder when this torture would end, he knew his captors wanted something from him. The boss had mentioned something about him processing a flash drive. He did know what he was talking about, but he couldn't give it to him. He'd rather die than give it to him. But the question was….

Would it come to that?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile miles away in an abandoned warehouse. The two figures that were at the grave yard, they stared at fine paper work they had stolen from this <em>certain <em>company. It process shocking information about some things. The recent information had put them both on edge causing them to break out in an all-out conversation.

"You know what this means right?" Randy said, he had agreed to call himself by a different name, knowing that his old one would draw attention.

Danny, he had also changed his name saying that if he used his old one that would bring up a lot of questions. Replied slowly. "This means that their one to us. And they're going to be looking hunting us now. Which is more the reason to go undercover in the WBBA"

Randy sighed. "But you know how risky that is, plus you're going to be around Gingka and the others and it might tempt you to tell them."

"Come, on Ry…..I mean Randy it's not like you wouldn't like to see them too. Especially Hikaru."

Randy turned his head sharply. "Please, I could care less about her."

"Mmmmmhhmm, keep telling yourself that."

Randy suddenly blushed, his white bangs brushing over his hazel eyes. "I...I don't honest besides I heard she's with Kyoya, my chances with her are slim now."

"So you do like her." Danny joked. "Just admit it"

Randy was blushing furiously now. "For the last time I don't-"He suddenly stopped and turned around eyes narrowing. Like he heard something that seemed threatening. Danny noticed this.

"What is it?"

Randy's eyes flashed as he turned towards his friend. "We need to go now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys I know I said that I would wait till before, Christmas. But I couldn't help myself I had gotten the chapter done and it was just sitting there. So I figured what the heck and published it. You're probably wondering who that teenager is at the beginning of the chapter and what he was talking about. All will be discovered soon in the future, I realized that was The Fragment of Betrayal was a bit rushed so…I'm going to work on not doing at. Anyway, so review and give me your honest opinions. Oh almost forgot I will work on updating on a regular basis.<strong>

**See ya, xxCrimsonMidnightxx (Yeah I changed it if you haven't noticed.)**


	2. Voices

**Me: …**

**Tsubasa: What's your problem?**

**Madoka: I think its relationship problems.**

**Me: *frowns* me and my boyfriend are not having problems!**

**Madoka: Keep telling yourself that.**

**Me: * points a semi-automatic at her* you better run mechanic or you will be in the fight of your life.**

**Madoka: *squeaks then starts running***

**Me: *runs after her while firing***

**Tsubasa: Okay, since Midnight is busy I will do the disclaimer. xxCrimsonMidnightxx does not own MFB only her Ocs. **

**Review Answers:**

**Shadowgirl: **The Oc forum is after the chapter. It's in the AN at the bottom.

**Goctyudicbdkvhbl75749674: **You have a really long username, just saying. Unfortunely to answer most of your questions I'll have to spoil, which I don't want to do. But let's just say that Randy and Danny are running from some things. Which basically means that they have done several "things" to upset a certain amount of powerful dangerous people. Like stealing (some particular documents) for instance, that was mentioned in the last chapter if you reread.

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust****:** Well, I'm trying to update faster then normal.

* * *

><p><strong>-Somewhere-<strong>

Boom!

That was the exact sound Randy and Danny heard right before the warehouse they were in exploded right before their eyes. Luckily for them they'd already had gotten out and was already running down the dark night streets. Tring to get as far away as possible from the blast and from the people who had blown up their warehouse.

"How come they keep finding us?!" Randy hissed under his breath, clearly he did not liking running it wasn't a part of his nature. He wanted so badly to blast those people to bits, but he knew that'll be a bad idea.

Danny had heard him hiss under his breath. "I don't know I set our location perfectly, it should've taken them at least a few days to find us again. Not 2 days."

The 2 friends ran harder, they needed to find a place to stay hidden for a while. They were running out of options every place they went their pursers always found them in a matter of days. On time though they were able to stay in one spot for a least 1 month and that's the longest.

Suddenly a very familiar sound to both of them, whizzed past their heads. They suddenly ducked, to dodge them. Randy looked behind them, and their pursuers walked calmly out of the shadows there was about 5 of them, and they were all dressed in pitch black.

"Come with us and you guys won't get hurt." One of them said coldly.

. "Not a chance." Danny splat, his fist clenching.

Randy sneered at the "men in black" before he said. "You must be crazy if you think that'll ever happen."

The group of bladers were unfazed by their smart ass tones. "You're just going to make this harder on yourself." They group of bladers launched their beys at the two 20 something's

Randy unexpectedly to Danny's much surprise launched his bey Draco. The crowd of beys clashed with another causing a shock wave.

Danny hissed at his friend. "Randy what are you doing, you know we can't use our beys."

His friend ignored his sudden outburst. "Danny, just get out of here."

Danny's violet eyes blinked, they had used to be icy blue but thanks to a certain curse they had changed color. (*Hint*) "What?"

Randy growled as Draco pushed up against the beys, they were stronger then he thought. "I said go I'll be right behind you. You have to keep that flash-drive safe we can't let _him _get it, its way to important to lose."

Danny, though he didn't like knew he was right, reluctantly he started to back away. "Fine, but I better see you soon."

Randy grinned his usual grin, and something fiery flashed in his eyes. "Okay, partner."

Danny nodded his head as if to say "good luck" and he took off.

One of the men in black noticed this and sent his bey after him. But Draco glowed and created a wall of fire to block it. Randy turned back to the group, his white bangs flowing in the breeze, and his hazel eyes sharpened.

"Your battle is with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Tsubasa's apartment- <strong>

Yup, its official Tsubasa Ootori was drunk. The director had to admit it, he wasn't much of a drinker maybe a wine-cooler every once and a while. But this was the first time that he'd actually really drunk this hard. He had lost count on how many beer bottles he had went through probably about 5 or was it 10? He had too, to get rid of the taunting voices, it was getting so exhausting fighting off Dark. It was like ever since the whole Hyoma accident a year ago, Dark had become stronger. It tried to gain control recently hissing in his ear, about being weak, and not being to save Dynamis and such. He would also appear at random moments and just stare at him with this creep sinister smirk. Tsubasa clumsily popped open a beer bottle, he took one big gulp, and was left pleasured when the alcohol ran down his throat.

The now drunk director, thought over what has happened in the past 12 months. Things have been….okay he guessed. Kyoya had gotten out of the hospital, and Hikaru had to give him the bad news of Dynamis's death. The spring legend seem really pissed off Dynamis surprisingly had been one of his best friends. So it really hit him hard, all of the legends had come back to Metal City for the funeral. They all had been upset, especially Tithi, he had been a complete sobbing mess. Crying over his lost friend. The solar system legends were just as bad, their ancestors had history together with Dynamis's ancestor so losing him made them extra emotional. Basically all the legends were a total mess, it was like Ryuga all over again with them.

A few days after the funeral, everyone tried to resume their lives. Ryuto and Sora had resume their training journey. Ryuto now being a Legend, he used his time to improve his newfound skills. The team Dungeon Gym crew had returned back to America. Tsubasa had spoken to Massumane a while back. The striker blader had told him, that King and the rest weren't being themselves. He even said they really didn't even battle that much anymore.

Tithi and Kenta had started a training journey together. Tithi saying that if he had went back to Dynamis's temple it would bring back to much memories of him. Nile and Sierra had gone back to Africa with heavy hearts.

Gingka, seemed to be breaking down. The director had spoken to Madoka, she said that he had recovered from the wounds he received from Hyoma. But he wasn't quite the same, he hasn't been sleeping and if he would, the nightmares would always come. He would stay up all night and just train with his Pegasus, which was now fixed until he would exhaust his energy. Madoka was worried sick about him Tsubasa could tell. It looked like Hyoma's betrayal had broken him inside.

Tsubasa was really drunk now, he was mumbling random things under his breath. About how his life sucks, and he'll rip Hyoma's throat out if he got the chance. A low growl erupted from this mouth. As he continued pondering.

Eric, though seemed to be doing well…he guessed. After the accident with Hyoma, Tsubasa decided to look into the agent division, which was the division Tsubasa worked in before he became director. He had asked if Eric wanted to join, and Eric gladly said yes. He looked happy there, and he made friends with the other teenager agents. Tsubasa was happy that at least one of his friends was having a good year.

Tsubasa growled turned into a soft giggle, but the happiness instantly faded when Dark suddenly appeared before him. A menacing purple dark aura surrounded him, as his red glowing eyes looked hard at him.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and took another swing of beer. "What *hiccup* is *hiccup* it?"

Dark sneered at him. "You know drinking isn't going to get rid of me. All its doing is making your mind cloudy, allowing me more access.

Tsubasa looked at him lazily. "*hiccup* go head take control I don't care anymore *hiccup*" He said slowly his voice started to slur.

Dark seemed shocked by Tsubasa's choice of words. And something flashed in his red eyes.. something other than sickening amusement. It was…

Concern?!

Tsubasa was able to catch that flash of concern and chuckled. "If I *hiccup* hadn't known better *hiccup* I'll say you're worried about me."

Dark's eyes widened the concern in his eyes was replaced by disgust. "I'm not worried about you, I just don't want to take over when you're drunk." Dark then flashed his eyes and was gone back into Tsubasa's mind.

Tsubasa then giggled, humming Beyoncé's I've been drinking. "*hiccup* I've been drinking *hiccup* I've been drinking…" He didn't make it past the 3rd verse before he burst out laughing. He didn't know why he was laughing he just felt like it.

Finally, the alcohol caught up to him… he then fell asleep right on his dining table.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished with this chapter…..now here's the Oc forum. I will be accepting 5 girls and 5 boys so 10 in total.<strong>

**Name: (First or full)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (Please be detailed)**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Bey Name:**

**Bey Type:**

**Bey design:**

**Bey Beast: (It can be an animal or a humanoid)**

**Special Moves: (4 max)**

**Crush: (this is totally optional)**

**Type of agent. ( You can chose between WBBA or Vortex.)**

**I will be accepting Ocs through PM, according to Fanfiction rules that is.**

**See ya next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Trouble

**Hey guys so sorry for the wait. But I've finally finished the chapter. Now I shall get into the OC's I have chosen for this story. But before I get into I have ONE question for the people how sent in Ocs and got theirs chosen.**

_**Would it be alright if I could use YOUR OCS or Oc, if I have happened to a squeal? Like if I made a squeal to this one could I still use the OCS from this story? **_

**You can leave your answer in the review box if you want or you can PM me. **

**Here are the OCS for this story.**

**WBBA Agents **

**Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina by **** Kawaiino Tenshi **

**Eric Lastname by xxCrimsonMidnightxx ( Aka Me) **

**Gareth by Scawlx1012**

**John Mays by Sert12rt **

**Nichi Hattori by RetzTourmaline**

**Paika Kuriao by RetzTourmaline**

**Rosalina Tendo by AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust**

**Here's the 2****nd**** group. Unfortunely not a lot of people chose this other Agency, so I had to make up some of my own Ocs.**

**Vortex Agents.**

**Blossom by Goctyudicbdkvhbl75749674**

**Mark Yangmeng by CygnusCrown Night**

**Jin Yangmeng by CygnusCrown Night**

**Kiara Summers by NightmareBringer (I know you chose WBBA but I had to put her in Vortex. I hope you don't mind me changing her agent status) **

**Drake by xxCrimsonMidnightxx (Me)**

**Lisa by xxCrmsonMidnightxx (Me) **

**I believe that is it for the OCS. Sorry for anyone's Oc that didn't get in I chose the best of the best. I don't me that in a mean way, just that these OCS were interesting the plot-line. So again sorry ****for anyone who's Oc or Ocs didn't make the cut.**

* * *

><p><strong>I shall now answer Reviews.<strong>

**Dark Anime (Guest)**: Yeah I like the idea of "Randy and Danny" traveling they're good traveling partners. I'm glad you're enjoying this I try my best to make it entertaining and not so gloomy as the last one. And I will also keep doing what I'm doing. ^-^

**SilentWhisper43:** Yes I kind of felt bad for making Tsubasa go through that. And I'm glad you brought up the whole Tithi thing. This is going out to all the readers who are currently reading this. Okay you know how in the Fragment of Betrayal Tithi was a girl, well in this one Tithi is a teenager male so yeah. To answer your question Tithi is boy.

**Goctyudicbdkvhbl75749674:** Yeah I hate making Danny and Randy go through running and hiding in secret. Yup Dark is a pretty cruel guy or "spirit" but the hint of concern he felt will make sense in the future. Along with the reason why Danny and Randy are hiding. I'm glad that you are enjoying this so much it makes me happy.

**NyxAbsol: **Yup Tsubasa got drunk, honestly I wasn't planning on making him drink last chapter. He was supposed to be doing paper work and such. So I have no-idea where the alcohol part came from. XD

**The Guy (Guest):** Did send in an Oc?

**Thank you for all the people that have reviewed, followed, and viewed so far**

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I have no rights to the Metal Fight Beyblade franchise or any of its characters, plots, or beys. **

* * *

><p><strong>-With Randy-<strong>

"Agrrhhhh!"

The men in black screamed as Draco sent them all flying with his destructive flames. They went slamming into a nearby brick wall, groaning as they slumped to the ground. Randy panted as Draco returned to his palm, it had been a while since he'd battled so he was a slightly rusty. The white-haired blader growled as he went over to one of the defeated men in black. Roughly grabbing the barely conscious guy by the collar. Randy shoved him against the wall, the guy moaned his eyes fluttering. Randy got up in his face looking hard at him.

"Why do you keep coming after us?!" Randy half yelled. The man in black let out a low chuckle, much to Randy's surprise. The guy looked up to Randy with amused eyes.

"Y…You won't escape The Shadow Revolution like before." The guy whispered. Randy tightened his grip eyes narrowing, but swimming in them was slight fear of something. The guy continued, "There's more coming for you and your friend."

"Well you go tell .S.R. (The Shadow Revolution) to stay the hell away from us!" Randy barked. The guy only snorted.

"To late… your friend's position is already being tracked. You only have a matter of time before, you're back in S.R's claws then we shall extract the necessary energy we need."

The man's words sent panic surging through him.

"No…" Randy whispered. "That means-"

"It was a trap!"

How could he be so stupid?! Falling for this, the warehouse explosion was all just to lure them out and then S.R would be grab them. Now Danny could be in real trouble because of him.

But that wasn't all that worried him the word _extract. _Sent a tinge of worry and terror up Randy's spine. Getting fed up with the guy's ramblings, swiftly Randy snarled and banged the guy up against the wall forcefully. He let out a strangled scream and then fell unconscious.

Randy looked down at him with disgust. "Pathetic"

The sound of sirens in the distance in caught Randy's attention. He now noticed the plume of smoke coming from the warehouse. He hadn't realized how much damage the explosion had caused. Glancing at the bundle of bodies with repulsion the blader shook his head. He had to get to Danny, wasting no time what so ever.

Randy then took off in the opposite direction and into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>-With Danny-<strong>

Danny raced to a stop, his legs burning from the long distance run he had just gone through. He was now in the forest part of Metal City. He was exhausted, and anxious at the same time, he rested his shoulder against a sturdy tree. The beautiful lights of Metal City lummatied his vision, and gave him some light to light up the darkness. Danny panted trying to get his breathing to a steady rate, he looked down at the City with remorse.

He shouldn't had left Randy. Thousands of worse cast scenarios raced through the lavender haired male's mind. Like what if .S.R. got or maybe worst. Suddenly Danny was forced out of his thinking when a sharp pain raced up his spine

A small yelp left his lips, his hand instantly reached up to his neck. He felt something sharp, and fluffy he grabbed it out and felt a small pinch. He gasped at what the object was it was a tranquilizer dart!

His eyes widened.

Almost on queue the world went blurry, groggily Danny stumbled forward his mind got fuzzy and his breath hitched in his throat. Realization dawned on him when he turned around. A group of men in black people walked out of the underbrush of the trees. They wore sinister triumphed smirks as they slowly walk towards him to taunt him. And you know what it worked.

Danny felt his body start to shut down, his mind started to become fuzzier he slumped up against the tree for support. The men drew closer, and Danny started to panic his knees buckled and his legs gave up, he was sent crashing to the ground. Receiving a pang of pain for the force of his fall, Danny didn't have strength to move any of his limbs. He could only hear the sound of the men coming closer.

"_No…no…no… this can't be happening….. I can't go…..back….to that….place…!"_ Knowing he was about to pass out, Danny with effort reached into this pocket and got the hard-drive he then grasped it, slowly with trembling hands. Danny hid it in the grass, hoping that Randy would find. Having no strength left Danny's violet eyes fluttered close and he descended into pitch darkness

* * *

><p><strong>-With Randy-<strong>

"Danny!" Randy yelled when he arrived at the usual meeting place him and Danny met if they got separated. There was no-one there, Randy spun around desperately trying to find his friend, he was gone. The sun was now rising casting an orange glow on the green grass. Randy shook with anger.

Danny was gone. And now The Shadow Revolution had the most important flash-drive in the world. Faintly a silver shine caught Randy's eyes. Turning sharply, Randy looked at the grass with peering eyes. He got the source of the shine. Getting to his knees, his hands scrambled in the grass, his fingers brushed a smooth surface, and hurriedly the rest of his hand grabbed the object. Pulling it up, surprise filled his features.

It was the flash-drive!

* * *

><p><strong>-Tsubasa's apartment (Morning)-<strong>

Beep…beep…beep…beep…...beep….. went the sound of Tsubasa's annoying alarm clock. Slowly Tsubasa's eyes fluttered open, and they were met with blinding sunlight. Wincing from both the light and pounding headache Tsubasa stretched his body out, his heard the sound of joints popping. Tsubasa closed his eyes and pressed his back against his table… A few seconds later his eyes snapped back open…Table? Almost too fast Tsubasa sat up, and was met with a wave of both nausea and dizziness. Moaning from the way his stomach churned, he took a hold of the situation, he was currently laying on his dining room table, strangely. About beer bottles littered the floor below, confusion edged his features.

How much did he drink last night?

Tsubasa swung his legs over his table, and slowly touched the ground. His bare-feet felt cold up against the tile floor he had. He looked at his dirty floor with a sheepish look… note to self. No more drinking. The beeping sound was getting louder, Tsubasa realized that it was coming from his room. Tsubasa was about to go turn it off, but a sudden wave of nausea struck his stomach churned and bile rose in his throat. Tsubasa knew what was coming….almost bolting he ran to his bathroom. He almost barely didn't get to the toilet before what-ever that was in his stomach got up-chucked into the toilet water. Gagging racked his spine, as he threw up it took several moments before the gagging stopped. The bathroom was filled with the sound of deep labored breaths. Tsubasa lifted his head from the toilet and shakily got to his feet he felt better… the nausea was gone which was good. But the headache remained.

"So this is what a hangover feels like." Tsubasa mumbled as he rubbed his head to try to smooth the throbbing. Tsubasa suddenly felt clammy, knowing he smelt bad Tsubasa turned on the shower he threw off his dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. He flinched a little as the hot water hit his flesh, but he relaxed. Grabbing the soap he lathered up and scrubbed till the smell alcohol was gone from him. Sighing Tsubasa turned off the showerhead. He got out and grabbed a towel to cover himself.

He walked out of the bathroom went in his room, picked out his clothes for work at the WBBA, and got dress. He still had his hangover headache and his body was still a bit sluggish, but he needed to get to work. Looking over to his clock he realized that it was already 12:00 pm. He was 2 hours late, hurrying Tsubasa rushed out the door grabbing Eagle in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the rushed ending. Anyway though tell me your thoughts on the chapter, please Review if you liked. Bye! TTYL! <strong>


	4. Misfortune

**Ello dearies! I'm sorry for not getting this up sooner I've been really busy with the holidays. You guys should know what I'm talking about, you know with family in all. It can very time consuming, anyway on with this chapter. Just to let you guys that question I asked last chapter, is still left unanswered. I mean… some of the owners of OCS did give me their permission. Just that other owners didn't answer so I'm letting ya'll know that you can give your answer in either the Review Box or PM me. Enjoy this chapter, FYI things start to get interesting in this chapter….**

**Review Answers.**

**Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674:** You're full of questions aren't you Gocty? Well to answer your question. Danny is stuck in a rather dire situation….but I will tell you this his luck should brighten up in the later future. It seems that I'm hinting a bit too much on the whole Identity change dealing with Danny, because you readers have been clever with seeing through the foreshadowing... Now to sort of answer your second question, the guys in black are a huge part of the story-line they will play a role in this whole book.

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki: **Yes, a drunk/wasted Tsubasa was pretty interesting to write. To be honest with myself when I finished chapter 3. I literally stared at the computer screen for 10 minutes wondering why in the depth of Tartarus I wrote that. But anyway I'm thrilled that you find this story good.

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** Thank you, for both giving me your permission to use Rosalina and for liking my story.

**TheNightmareBringer:** Thanks for understanding why I had to change Kaira's status. :)

**Ser12rt:** I wasn't sure what your review meant, but I'm guessing it was about your Oc. Yes your Oc will play a role in the story, along with the other Ocs.

**Guest (Guest):** hahaha, I see my foreshadowing isn't working quite will when it comes to masking who Danny really is. Now about that diminishing the real Tsubasa thing, I'll have to see about that.

Thank you for everyone that's been viewing, reviewing, following, and favoring. I really am blessed that you guys like this so much. Now enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>" Did you capture the subjects?" A mysterious man said as he walked out of the shadows. The man was currently in a high secretive building. He was currently talking to a pair of his best assets. One was male and the other was female, they both held hands singling that they were indeed a couple. They both looked at the cloaked man with uneasiness, both had learned from personal experiences that this man was really dangerous. The male cleared his throat, as he addressed his boss. His grip tightened on his girlfriends hand, he clearly didn't want to talk but he had to.<p>

" We were able to capture one" He said slowly. " But-"

His boss interrupted him,. " But, is a word that does not exist here at S.R. You both know that."

The couple looked at another clearly fearful at what to say next. Their attention was forced back to their superior as he continued.

" Now I shall ask you both again. Did you or did you not capture the 2 subjects?" He said it in the form of a hiss.

There was utter silence when no one spoke a word. The 2 assets kept their mouths shut, fearing if they did talk it would result in something dire. That could result with the both of them getting seriously hurt.

Their boss looked at them for a few moments before he grunted. " Well, if you two want to play the silent treatment. I will have to make some serious adjustments between you."

The couple didn't get to ask what he meant, before their superior was upon them with lightning speed. The 2 didn't get to prepare for what he did next. The boss, suddenly grabbed the girl by throat ( Seems like this is his usual strategy) wrenching her from her boyfriend's grasp he held her up. Her boyfriend surged forward to help, but his boss stopped him by tightening his grasp on the girl's throat. She gasped for air, her hands clawed at the hand holding her up, trying to escape.

Her boyfriend's locked his gaze locked onto hers. There was moment where concern and worry filled them, then they turned to fury. As his gaze turned from her to their boss.

" Let. Her. Go." He said through clenched teeth his anger fueling his words.

His boss, smirked. " Not until you tell me what I need to hear." He turned his head to admire who he was holding. " You have caught yourself a pretty fine catch don't you agree _Hyoma."_

The boy now known as Hyoma glared at him. " If you dare harm a finger on _Madison_ I'll-"

" Now now, Hyoma don't talk like that. I have no intention of harming this beautiful young lady. Well at least not today anyway."The boss purred. Madison's eyes widened at his words and she started to squirm. Hyoma's eyes hardened there was something in the bosses voice that worried him.

He caught Madison's gaze again. He could see, it in her eyes that she was utterly terrified. She felt completely uncomfortable, in having her superior so close up in her personal space not to mention how he was holding her. She sent a silent plea to Hyoma, begging on him to get her out of this.

Hyoma seemed to get the message. He turned his attention, back towards the boss.

" I'll answer your question." Hyoma growled. " Once you let Madison go."

He couldn't tell if his boss was either frowning or smirking, because of the dark hood that covered his face. " Alright then.

He dropped Madison with force.

She fell to the floor with a small yelp, her breathing coming out in harsh pants. As she tried to regain the air that she had lost, from her choking experience. Hyoma rushed to her scooping her up in his arms, bridal style. He held her like he never wanted to let go, Madison let out a sigh of relief when he picked her up. She gripped his leather jacket as she buried her face in his chest looking for comfort.

" Madison, are you alright?" Hyoma whispered into her ear. Madison only nodded, she didn't feel the need to talk. Not after what had just happened to her.

Hyoma reluctantly shifted his gaze from her and onto his boss. " We were only able to capture one subject. The alpha team weren't able to get a hold of the other. He escaped but I assure you that we intend on capturing him very soon.

The boss faced him, Hyoma kept a blank face on the outside. But it was a totally different story in the inside, he was completely furious. How dare he touch Madison?!

" You better get a hold of him, very soon Hyoma. These 2 subjects are the basis of S.R's plans. We need them both alive so that the operation will go smoothly." The boss said.

Hyoma kept his face blank, fearing if he showed any emotion his anger would get out of hand. But he tightly replied. " Yes I assure you me and Madison will-"

The boss interrupted again. " I would like it, if you go alone on capturing the subject. Since you two already, have failed once. I feel that your darling Madison will be a distraction to you, so you will go alone. And she will stay here with me."

Madison had tightened her grip on Hyoma's jacket. Hyoma stared at his boss, now the emotion was starting to show. He tried to keep his anger in check, not letting it get to him.

" Concel don't feel ". He thought hoping if he thought good thoughts it would help. (hahaha, I crack myself up sometimes)

Too late, his boss seemed to notice the flash of anger. " Well if you insist on being all grumpy about your assigned mission. Then I shall cut off all connections you have with Madison."

" You can't do that!" Hyoma was now yelling his fury gushing out."

" I will and I shall, unless you bring back the fugitive this will happen." The boss said calmly. " Now do I make myself clear?"

Hyoma, reluctantly shook his head yes. He started to walk out of the door with Madison in his arms, but the boss stopped him yet again.

" And Hyoma. Please bring _Randy_ back alive, I have unfinished business with that sorry excuse for a Legend."

Hyoma didn't say word, he just walked out with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>The exact moment that Tsubasa walked in the WBBA, he was asked a question. The question happen to be from Eric Lastname who was standing at the entrance waiting for him. Tsubasa took in the 18 year old's appearance.<p>

He had grown in the past 12 months, his height now was about 5"6 now, his black had been given a haircut it now only went to his neck not his shoulders. He still had his bang that covered his left navy blue eye, but it was much shorter, Eric's complexion was the same a nice tanned, He had changed his outfit, he now wore a sleeveless blue vest with a pitch black undershirt, black fingerless gloves that went up to his wrist. Tsubasa also noticed at he was wearing a silver chain around his neck, he also wore dark blue cargo jeans, with all his bey gear strapped loosely to his belt. Not to mention his communicator, he always had with him now that he was a WBBA agent. He now wore black and navy blue boot converse, that commented his outfit.

" Where have you been?" Eric asked firmly

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at the agent. " I thought I was supposed to the be the one in charge here."

Eric peered at him before replying. " I'm just trying to look out for you. You've been acting strange lately."

Tsubasa, looked at him impassively, his headache started to pound. " Eric listen, I'm completely fin-"

" Don't tell me you're fine Tsubasa." Eric growled lowly, " Because you and me both know that isn't true. You've been coming to work late, sometimes not at all. You've been having these anger problems of yours. And you've lacked on your responsibilities."

The director looked at Eric with extreme shock. He had to admit he did have some point with that. His behavior in the last few months was a bit strange. Images from events pasted through Tsubasa mind. Eying Eric Tsubasa let out a deep breath.

look I apologize for by recent behavior, but you don't have to worry. I'm here now aren't I?" Tsubasa said somewhat tightly.

Eric didn't look convinced, but he trusted him. " Alright Tsubasa." He looked like he was about to say more but his communicator beeped. Eric looked down at his belt, and plucked it off. The small little screen was flickering continuously, with a slight sigh Eric read off the tiny screen. He looked up from it abruptly and gazed at Tsubasa.

" I have training in a few minutes, Rosalina keeps bugging me to get there on time for once." Eric joked. " I have to go, will you be alright?" He asked for the third time.

" Yes Eric I'll be okay, just get to class. We wouldn't want Rosalina to come after you." Tsubasa said.

" Yeah that would be bad." Eric said he started to walk, but he stopped to tell him something. " Oh yeah forgot to tell you Gingka's waiting in your office, he looked like we wanted to tell you something important."

With that Eric walked off more like ran off rushing to the training, leaving Tsubasa pondering on what to do next.

_Gingka's here? I wonder what he would want?"_ Tsubasa thought."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile miles away, Randy prowled through the crowds of people he walked by. He kept his head down, his red ball cap creating a shadow on his face though his white hair stuck from beneath the hat. His hands were in his red hoody front pockets, secretly grasping the hard-drive Danny left for him.<p>

He knew that The Shadow Revolt would come looking for him, now that they had gotten a hold of Danny. He had no doubt that they would try to get information out of him, Randy shuddered slightly his mind coming out with all different scenarios. Both Randy and Danny know how much damage S.R can do to you. And knowing that Danny was back in their clutches he knew that things were just going to get worst.

For the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE, I HOPE YA'LL ARE HAVING A GOOD HOLIDAY! Now, I have yet another thing to do with the owners of Ocs.<strong>

**Okay with me being so forgettable I completely missed the fact that needed some more things from ya'll. I forgot to put this on the Oc forum, but here it is.**

**Oc:**

**Exercise Outfit ( Please be specific):**

**Formal Outfit ( Please be specific):**

**That's it, I will not be asking anymore things from you guys. I promise you can send it to me either in the Review or PM me. Please review and give me your thoughts on the chapter, if you see any errors please tell. I didn't proof-read soooo, yeah.**

**Happy Holidays! Please Review~Follow~Favorite.**


	5. Surprises

**Sup, my peeps! I don't even have anything to say. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Review Answers:**

**NyxAbsol:** Well thank you, I try to keep my updates entertaining and not so depressing. XD

**goctyudicbdkvhb175749674:** I totally agree that S.R. ( Aka,The Shadow Revolt) are pretty much complete jerks. But hey at least Madison and Hyoma aren't that bad…. *sighs* I think it's pretty much clear that my foreshadowing is not working when it comes to Danny. Thanks for sending in Blossom's Oc information

**Se12rt:** Thanks for sending in John's Oc information. :)

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki:** While I was writing chapter 4 Frozen was on, and I guess my fingers had a mind of their own. And the words " Conceal don't feel" happened to be typed on the screen. Honestly I didn't even know I wrote that till, you brought it up in your review. So when I realized that I did indeed write that, I was so embarrassed. Anyway you're right Danny and Randy should PREPARE for the worst because they'll need it for what I have in store for them. I guess it was kinda of intense with the whole Hyoma and Madison thing, I actually wrote another version of Chapter 4. Now that version was more intense than the one you guys read. Anyhow thanks for sending in Frieda's Oc information

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** I appreciate that you're liking the chapters so far Warrior, you're in for a treat in future chapters. Thank you for Rosalina's information.

**Indestructible Black Rose:** Yeah I kinda felt bad for Hyoma too. Thanks for sending in Kaira's Oc information.

**Guest:** Really? I guess Madison is similar to her

**Ocs will start appearing in this chapter and in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I declare that I do not own any part of the MFB franchise. This includes but not limited to, plots, beys, and characters.**

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to be late, not this time."<p>

Those were the words running through Eric's mind as he raced towards the Training Area. In the past, the place had brought back memories from being tested by Tsubasa and when he was carrying Gingka on his back. When he had found that Dynamis had been killed, it devastated him, then learning that Hyoma was the cause of his 'death' made it even worse.

Although, the training area did give Eric good memories, like when he was first admitted into the Agent program. He spent lots of time making new friends with the other agents, he had lots of fun training with them.

Eric spotted the Training Area's clear double doors. Running with a slight recklessness, he pushed the doors open and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>" Gingka?" Tsubasa whispered when he walked into his wide office. His old friend was standing at his desk, his back facing Tsubasa. The director hastily but cautiously approached him. Lately, being around Gingka Hagane was difficult to people. He was always so depressed now, he would never really talk, only saying a few words every now and then. The only people he would open up too was either Madoka or Ryo. So Ginga coming to Tsubasa's office was very surprising to him.<p>

"Hey there, Tsubasa." Gingka said without turning around. His voice was very low, barely audible.

"Hi," Tsubasa sighed, went to his desk and sat down in his rolling, cushioned, black chair. He leaned against the chair and folded his hands on the top of his desk. He gestured for Gingka to sit down. The 21 year old reluctantly complied. Tsubasa seized this opportunity to get a good look at him.

Gingka wore an exhausted worn-out expression, which Tsubasa guessed it was from the lack of sleep, you know, with the nightmares in all. Tsubasa took in more features, his eyes were slightly blood-shot, his red hair was all fizzed up and his bangs covered most of the view of his eyes. All in all, Gingka Hagane looked utterly broken.

The Pegasus blader sat down and sighed, not looking at Tsubasa but at the floor. Tsubasa took in a deep breath, because he knew things were about to get dicey. When he would try to talk with Gingka, things were going to escalate rather quickly. So he decided that he should start their conversation with the usual question.

"So, how are you doing today?" Tsubasa asked.

Gingka shifted in his chair and looked up, his eyes boring into Tsubasa's. "How do you think?" he asked slowly. The tone of voice he used made Tsubasa clench his teeth. Another thing that had changed about Gingka. He had gotten incredibly sarcastic and a bit rude sometimes.

"Look, Gingka, I'm just asking a simple question," Tsubasa said through clenched teeth. "So if you want to act like you don't want to be here, leave."

There was a weird silence.

The tension in the room seemed to shift from a fiery frustration to a more blissful calm happiness. Gingka shook his head and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry," he said, his eyes showing remorse. "L...Lately I haven't been myself."

I can see that," Tsubasa mumbled after a while. "Mind telling me what's wrong?"

Something flickered in Gingka's golden brown eyes. Tsubasa wasn't fast enough to catch what is was.

"I don't know, it seems like ever since…" Gingka started but then stopped for a few seconds, like he wasn't sure if he could continue but he did. "Ever since that night, I've been disconnected with myself…"

Gingka stopped again and shook his head once more. " Anyway, that's not the reason why I came here…"

Tsubasa furrowed his brows, he wanted to hear more about what was really going on with him. He didn't like the fact that Gingka stopped talking about it, it wasn't good for him to keep all those feelings bottled up inside.

"Then what is the reason you came here for?" Tsubasa asked hesitantly.

Gingka's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion. " I just came to say goodbye, because I'm leaving Metal City forever."

That, Tsubasa wasn't expecting.

* * *

><p>Hyoma sighed as he carried Madison down the long dark corridors, headed towards her chambers. Madison had fallen asleep against his chest. She hadn't really talked after their discussion with their boss, now that he thought about it, neither had he. Hyoma's sky blue eyes darkened when he thought back to him and Madison's past discussions with their boss.<p>

Sometimes, their talks would go good, where both of them would walk out completely fine. But other times, the talk would go bad, and one of them would get hurt. In this particular case, Madison got hurt and it really pissed Hyoma off. He had made a promise all those years ago to keep her safe, and this is what happens?!

Hyoma spotted her room and walked to it hurriedly. While he supported Madison with one arm, he used the other to open the door. Using his foot, he nudged the door fully open. Her room was the average size a room should be. It contained very little, only the basic needs, like a king sized bed, dresser, closet etc,... Their boss didn't allow them to have anymore than that, but he did allow Madison did have a pet.

Rala was Madison's female full grown grey timber wolf. Madison got her when she was only a little girl. And Rala was a symbol for Madison's bey, Chance Wolf. Rala had earned her spot to live in Madison's room. Their boss thought that Rala could be useful to them, so he allowed Madison to keep her.

When Hyoma walked into the room, Rala was laying on her red circular mat with her wolfish eyes closed. Her canine ears perked up when the door open, at first, she growled. But once she realized it was Hyoma she stopped. Bounding to all her four legs, she trotted to them, sniffing to see what was wrong with Madison.

Hyoma smiled tightly as Rala walked up to them, sniffing at Madison. "It's alright girl, she's just sleeping."

Rala gave him an uncertain look, but she continued sniffing. Sighing, Hyoma carried Madison to her bed with Rala following close behind. Laying her down as gently as possible on her pillow, Hyoma covered her with her black and neon blue covers, making sure she was comfortable. Hyoma sat down on a chair (that just happened to be by him), and stared at Madison's peaceful sleeping face.

He had just wished at they could both leave this place, this life, this path they had built for themselves. They had discussed leaving before, just starting a new life together away from all this corruption. But they both knew that it wasn't possible, at least not yet anyway.

Rala had positioned herself next Madison's bed, she stared up at Hyoma, panting. Hyoma put his hand on the wolf's head, petting her. Rala whined as she rubbed her snout against his leg, showing him affection.

Hyoma let a small smile meet his lips, then it faded when he thought of his boss's words.

If you do not capture the subject, I will take away everything you hold dear."

No, he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't. Getting up from his chair, he looked once more at Madison's sleeping form.

"I'd rather die than let anything happen to you." Hyoma muttered. He gently placed a kiss to Madison's then faced Rala. "Take care of her till I get back."

Rala wagged her tail and let out a small howl signaling that she understood. Hyoma then nodded and walked out of the room. He had a job to do.

The moment Hyoma walked out, Madison's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around surprise that she was in her room. Rala seemed happy to see her because she bounded on her bed and licked Madison's face. She giggled, while she patted Rala's head but she then looked to her open door.

"Hyoma?"

* * *

><p>Eric sneaked through the training area's double doors. He knew he was most likely going to be late, which meant that he was in some serious trouble. He knew he shouldn't have spent so much time talking with Tsubasa. Now he was going to be late!<p>

Eric's walk quickened, as he spotted the clearing where most of the agent training happened. He silently prayed to the heavens for Rosalina not to be standing in the clearing. Eric was just about to get to the wide clearing when he suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He jumped then immediately tensed.

" Dude relax it's just me." A said a voice from behind him. Eric turned around, fast his heart pounding in thundering beats. He instantly relaxed when he noticed who the person was. It was none other than his friend. Paika Kuriao who was 17. He was standing in front of him now, with this amused expression. Eric took in his appearance.

Paika's appearance condensed of: He has shaggy blonde hair that ends at the bottom of his neck. He was thin but also quite muscular with light peach skin. His eyes was a rare scarlet and cat-like. He has sharp features and is about 5'8 in height. An outfit would be a royal blue and white jacket over a yellow T-shirt. He has a pair of off-white baggy pants with all his bey gear and communicator hooked on. He also had blue and white sneakers around his neck was a chain with a metal shark tooth. Paika shook his head at Eric's tense expression, before he stated.

" You're lucky it was just me, Eric and not Rosalina." Paika said right before he started walking forward. Eric followed close behind, but after he mumbled a few words under his breath.

" Haha, very funny" Eric mumbled.

" So what's the excuse on why you're late?" Paika asked as they walked at a steady pace.

" I got caught up with Tsubasa" Eric said.

Paika pondered on that thought, before he replied. " How's the director holding up these days?"

Eric shrugged. He didn't really know how to answer that question. The truth was he wasn't really sure how Tsubasa was doing. After Dynamis's funeral everyone that was there the night of Hyoma's betrayal and the Legend's death had changed. Including him.

" He's going okay."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter. I know that the last 4 chapters are going slow, but it's all for the plot. Things will start to pick up in the next 2 chapters. I will try to update soon, but I'm grounded so I don't expect an update in the next few days. At least not until the 19th.<strong>

**Please Review-Read- Follow- Favorite**


	6. Problems

**I'm back! *smiles widely* I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. The main reason that haven't been on Fanfiction lately, is because….well. I been having some "personal problems" like with my friend, social stuff, school, and that my groundation lasted longer than I expected. Anyway I'm here now, and to make up for my long absence this chapter is really long. So enjoy the chapter everyone! **

**Review Answers:**

**Guest:** Well thank you for the support! Yes, that would be a bit weird to see Tsubasa or anyone else 3D. Interesting, theory that actually sounds pretty good hmmm….

**Dark Anime:** Yes it has been awhile since I last saw a review from you. Yeah Randy and Danny got separated, Gingka's leaving for reasons, and Hyoma does have a lady friend. Yup seems to me that this story getting pretty crazy..

**Hi:** I can't give the specifics due to personal reasons. However, I'll give you the basics I kind of got caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. So yeah...that's why.

**Scrawlx1012:** Glad you liked last chapter!

**Lunacrest:** I'll give you one little hint on who the mysterious guy is. He has relations with all of the main protagonist. There is the hint have fun!

**Sert12t:** You are absolutely correct, but the tension is about to be unleashed in following chapters.

**NyxAbsol:** Thanks for the review. So glad that you're enjoying the story so far.

**AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust:** Yup Gingka's is leaving, but in this chapter it will explain why. Thanks for the support.

**Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki: ***shrugs timidly* Being grounded wasn't that bad, your questions will be answered in this chapter.

**CygnusCrown Night: **Thank you for the outfits Cygnus!

**Goctyudicbdkvhb175749674:** I actually had trouble making Hyoma seem like a caring human being. Since you know he was so mean in the last story. Yet, I do like how I put his personality in this one. Thanks for reviewing.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, read, and followed so far. All Ocs go to their respective owners. A lot of Ocs will appearing in this chapter, so pay close attention to details. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" You're what?" Tsubasa asked, quite baffled on what Gingka had just told him.<p>

Gingka took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulders. " Like I said, I'm leaving Metal City." He said clearly,Tsubasa could see it in his eyes Gingka was dead serious.

Tsubasa gaped at his friend. " I know that" He said rather irritated " But why are you going? He peered at Gingka with demanding eyes and Gingka scowled fiercely .

It was Gingka who broke contact first, he didn't reply for several seconds. Tsubasa eyed him he could see it clearly that Gingka was hiding something. " I have my reasons Tsubasa."

Gingka, then stood and Tsubasa followed. His friend then turned his back to him towards the door. Tsubasa glared at Gingka with narrowed eyes. Was he really turning his back to him? After all they had been through all of these years.

" Gingka" Tsubasa said icily. " If you're leaving to go find Hyoma, then-" Tsubasa's sentence died down when Gingka let out a bitter chuckle.

He turned around halfway and glared. " You really think I'm going after that psychopath?" Gingka hissed. " Why would you say that?!"

Tsubasa crossed his arms, his hazel eyes bearing into Gingka's. " You can't blame me, every since Dynamis's funeral. The remaining Legendary Bladers you included have been edgey. It would make sense-" Tsubasa, was interrupted yet again when Gingka gapped.

" Sorry to burst your bubble Tsubasa." Gingka spat " But I have no reason to go find Hyoma. His and my friendship was over when he attacked me that night and when he killed Dynamis"

Tsubasa flinched, this was nothing like the kind gentle being Gingka usually was. What had happened to the old Gingka Hagane.

" Then what's the real reason you're leaving?" Tsubasa asked impatiently.

Gingka turned his back to him once again. " That's my business not yours." He started to walk out. However Tsubasa surged forward and put a strong hand on Gingka's shoulder.

" You can't leave me with that answer Gingka." Tsubasa hissed. " I deserve to know the truth."

Gingka growled and shrugged him off he faced him with surprise anger. He took a step forward and Tsubasa surprising took on back. There was a deep wrath settled in Gingka's brownish/golden eyes. Tsubasa had never ever seen that look in his eyes never.

The Legend let out a dry chuckle, " You want to talk to me about you wanting the truth. What about me." Gingka's voice rose to a yell. "I deserve to know the TRUTH! I deserve to know why Hyoma did what he did! I deserve to know why he betrayed us!"

" So you are going after him." Tsubasa asked after a few moments. Honestly he felt deep sadness for his friend. Gingka used to be so filled with joy and friendship. Now, it was like he was bitter and cold.

It was almost like the fiery passion inside Gingka was slowly dying. Being replace by searching hatred. And all Tsubasa could do was watch him burn.

Gingka grunted. " You're not going to stop me, Tsubasa. I need to get answers." He started walking towards the doors once again. He had his hand on the door handle before Tsubasa said something.

" There's a difference between getting answers and getting revenge."

* * *

><p>"You're late"<p>

Those were the words that hit Eric's ears. He and Paika had just arrived at the Training room. Which of course was really big specially made to fit all the basic blader's needs. Like 1 huge bey stadium in the center of the room. Near the left was sort of like a mini gym, filled with all kinds of exercise equipment. To the right hooked on the the white wall, was any blader gear a blader would need. Ranging from string launchers and any bey engineering gear.

Eric looked from the wall to where the source of that voice was. It came from the near the center stadium. There was a group of about 5 agents behind the agent or (instructor).

Rosalina Tendo was the 23 year old agent instructor. She was about 5'11" in height with pale skin, blue eyes, and crimson red hair that she always wore in a French braid. She wears a red blouse, a red skirt, a white trench coat, and a pair of red combat boots. Her bey gear was strapped to her waist. She has a red rose tattoo on the left side of her neck, and she always wears a silver bow and arrow pendant. She also wore glasses.

Eric tensed as he faced her. He gave a nervous smile as he spoke. " Did I miss the party or something."

Paika snorted next to him as he tried to hold his laughter. The other agents behind Rosalina also had wide grins on their faces they too got the joke. The names of the agents were: Freida, Nichi, Gareth, Kayla, and Zander.

Frieda's appearance was quite stunning. She had waist-length straight scarlet hair with dark cherry highlights and periwinkle blue 16 year old even has a peach skin tone that barely tans regardless of temperature. She wore a fair touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails were painted light pink. She wore a pink blouse with white jeans and sparkling pink sandals. Her bey gear was latched to her waist. She wore a small smirk as she watched the conversation continue.

Next to Frieda was Nichi Hattori. Her appearance and outfit consisted of: Nichi is very short for her age, being only 4'10. She has burnt peach hair that falls to the middle of her neck. It's a bit messy with bangs feathering on her forehead. The bottom half of her hair is white. Nichi also has honey-pale skin and big teal-navy eyes. SHe has soft features, making her look younger than she really is. Even though she's only 14.

Nichi wears a large maroon sweatshirt that comes to her thighs, the sleeves dropping off her hands. Under the sweatshirt are navy blue leggings that stop at her ankles. With this outfit, she wears two white clips that pull back pieces of hair on the left side. She also wears white vanz.

Next to Nichi was the very serious. Gareth, his appearance consisted of: He has dark brown skin,hazel eyes,he is 6ft 2 and he is wears a navy waistcoat, blue jeans and black also wore a gray beybelt with his bey gear attactached. Gareth had his arms crossed and watched the talk with bored eyes.

Next to Gareth was the laid back Kayla Colfer. Kayla is African American, however her skin is a sugar brown color. She has bright brown eyes, black hair that is braided up in individual braids it is in a high ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a pure white open open duster with a swirly lapel, she wears a gray tank underneath. She has dark blue skinny jeans with white winter boots. She also wears a silver charm bracelet on her left wrist.

Next to Kayla was the mysterious Zander. Zander's appearance consisted of: His eyes was a grayish almost silver, pale skin. Zander wore a black jacket military style short sleeves, his neckband up and with a hood, including a common with sleeves folded dark gray. His black pants a little loose with pockets on the sides, carrying a dark green belt for gear diagonal right. As a blader he wears gloves, are black. His boots are black with some highlights in silver. Zander was paying no attention to the talk.

The conversation continued.

Rosalina glared at Eric. " There is no excuse for lateness Eric. This is your 7th time being late for training. If this continues I'll have to dismiss you from the agent program."

All the agents got real quiet. Getting dismissed from the agent program was bad. Especially for someone's reputation and Eric had a big one around here. Eric blinked in shocked " What….but-"

"But nothing" Rosalina snapped. " If you're late one more time then its over for you. Understand."

Eric nodded to shocked to say anything.

Rosalina gave him a look, and gestured for Paika and Eric to join the others. They reluctantly complied but they walked over.

The instructor turned towards the agents. " Okay now lets get started with today's training exercise. Today we will be doing a battle royal."

Everyone groaned, well except Zander he just huffed. Battle royals were a lot harder than regular battles. They're unpredictable, anyone could team up or team up against someone. They were a lot more dangerous too.

All the grumbling agents headed to the center stadium. Knowing if they retaliated against Rosalina they would surely pay.

The agents got in a circular formation around the edge of the stadium. Launchers out they prepared for the upcoming battle.

Rosalina stood a few feet away, yet they could hear her as she spoke. " Alright everyone, remember that this is a practice battle. So don't get too serious.

Most of the agents nodded in understanding.

" 3!" Rosalina started.

Grips tightened on launchers.

"2!"

Blader spirits charged with eagerness.

"1!"

" Let it Rip!"

Everyone launched.

* * *

><p><strong>It was going to be longer,but you know I got tired. You probably noticed that there was 2 extra Ocs in the chapter. I messed up with the Oc count so I had to add some more Ocs. I will definitely try to update more often, but no promises. I'm still on thin ice with my parents. So please review if you liked. <strong>

**See ya~ TheMidnightSniper. **


End file.
